Frenemies
by manicqueen
Summary: AJ and Paige, are friends, enemies, and maybe something more. f/f smut


"Do you want this Paige? come and get it" AJ winked at Paige, as she stepped into the hotel room they were sharing, stumbling slightly, but quickly regaining her footing. Maybe she had drunk a little more than she planned, maybe she was opening a whole can of worms, but Paige was cute and AJ wanted to play.

Paige was still standing in the doorway, face flushed from the alcohol, and a little from embarrassment, had AJ guessed that Paige liked her, like-liked her? Surely she was just teasing, repeating what she'd shouted in the ring earlier tonight. Paige didn't know what to do next, should she play it off as a joke, should she...She didn't get a chance to make that decision before AJ stepped forward and pressed a kiss to her lips.

At that simple touch Paige felt a tingle shoot through her body, right down to her extremities, she had wanted this for a while now. Paige had thought about how good it would feel to kiss AJ ever since their first encounter after Wrestlemania. Paige brought her hands up and settled them on AJ's petite hips, pulling her closer, opening her mouth and running her tongue along AJ's bottom lip.

This was proving to be easier than AJ had anticipated, she had expected Paige to pull away, laugh it off as a joke, but no, the younger woman was in fact taking charge, and AJ was ready to go along for the ride. AJ parted her lips and allowed Paige's tongue to enter, feeling her exploring and tasting her mouth.

The kiss was electrifying, and Paige was pretty sure she'd died and was now in heaven, she didn't dare open her eyes for fear that when she did it would all disappear, being nothing more than a wonderful dream. She felt AJ's hands move from her shoulders to wrap around her neck, pulling Paige down and deeper into the kiss, both women now taking turns to probe each other's mouths, tasting and savouring everything they could.

The room suddenly felt stiflingly hot, AJ broke the kiss momentarily to quickly pull off the black hoodie she had been wearing, taking the opportunity to rid Paige of her leather jacket as well. AJ looked over Paige's body appreciatively, she was more shapely the AJ, with nice pert breasts, that AJ had a sudden urge to touch. She moved back in to resume kissing Paige and snaked one hand under Paige's shirt and up her flat stomach.

Paige gasped as she felt AJ's hand cup her breast, this was too much, but not enough all at once, she reached her hands around and grabbed AJ's firm ass, pulling her up. AJ instinctively wrapped her legs around Paige's waist, and allowed the taller woman to carry her to the closest bed. AJ felt herself being dropped down onto her back, and Paige climbing on top, lips still locked, Paige pressed between AJ's legs. The air between the two was thick with lust, and the room was still too damn hot.

AJ slipped her hands down and grabbed the hem of Paige's shirt, tugging it up and off, the kiss immediately resuming. That was better, Paige's pale skin seemed to almost glow, it was smooth and hot to touch, and AJ couldn't help but run her hands all over it. She reached a hand around to Paige's back, expertly undoing the clasp on her bra, Paige quickly shrugged out of the offending article, leaving her breasts exposed.

AJ pulled back from the kiss to admire Paige's tits, before running a trail of kisses down her neck and chest. AJ's mouth moved closer and closer to Paige's already erect nipple, causing Paige to shiver with anticipation. It was all happening so slow, as if time had stilled, and Paige was light headed, partly from the alcohol, but mostly with lust. Paige gasped as AJ suddenly flicked her tongue across her nipple, bringing her mouth down to kiss and suck on the small pink nub beneath.

Her tongue felt like heaven caressing across Paige's ultra sensitive skin, she felt like she should return the favour. So she reached down and hiked AJ's top up, she hadn't worn a bra, and Paige appreciated this, bringing a hand down to AJ's breasts, grabbing and fondling them. She continued pinching and tweaking AJ's nipple, while her free hand slid down to the waistband of her shorts, running her fingers teasingly along the skin just inside.

AJ let out a breathless moan, and ground herself up against Paige, who responded by unzipping her shorts and reaching her hand down to rub across the crotch of AJ's underwear. Paige smiled to herself as she felt how wet AJ was, brushing her fingers across the damp patch, feeling AJ shiver beneath her. She continued to rub AJ gently through her panties, enjoying watching her come undone, thrusting her hips up. Paige shifted her hand slightly further away with every thrust, maintaining a barely there touch against AJ's wet crotch.

AJ could hardly take the teasing anymore, and decided to ramp up her own touches, biting down on the nipple that was in her mouth, she shoved her hands into the back of Paige's jean, grabbing her cute ass, smiling that Paige had gone commando. Paige gasped and pressed her hips forward at the pressure, causing her hand to press firmly against AJ's wet undies. Paige could feel the warmth coming from AJ's pussy, even through the layer of clothing between them, suddenly she needed to feel that heat directly on her fingers. She slipped her hand down the front of AJ's underpants, and began rubbing circles around her clit, brushing her fingertips across the sensitive tip.

AJ moaned around the nipple in her mouth, her hands gripping Paige's ass tightly, gently rocking her hips in time to Paige's caress. AJ brought her hands up and started pushing Paige's jeans off, exposing the pale skin beneath, her pussy now free from its denim prison. Paige helped push her jeans fully off, allowing them to drop to the floor below, her crotch was damp with arousal and the cool air hitting it caused her to shudder. She shifted to straddle one of AJ's thighs and began grinding her pussy down against AJ's soft skin. AJ moaned at the feeling of Paige's wetness being spread across her thigh, pushing her leg up to rub harder against Paige.

Paige continued rubbing her fingers across AJ's now hard clit, bringing her other hand up to AJ's face, slipping two of her fingers into AJ's open mouth. AJ immediately began sucking the fingers, getting the wet with saliva, before Paige pulled them away, rubbing them across her own wet pussy, circling her clit and then pushing deep into her wetness. AJ was already quite aroused but the feeling of Paige thrusting against her thigh, her own fingers fucking herself pushed her to a new level of heady arousal, she wanted to taste Paige, no needed to taste her.

AJ shifted her hips and flipped them so their positions were reversed, Paige's fingers still pushed deep into her pussy, AJ looked down at the sight below her, Paige's pale skin shining with a layer of sweat, occasionally twitching and jerking with pleasure as she finger fucked herself, It was almost enough to make AJ come right there. Without another thought she shimmied down the length of Paige's body, scattering kisses down her torso, pausing to lick a strip from Paige's cute little belly button down to her neat patch of pubic hair.

Paige moaned as AJ's mouth moved lower and lower, her tongue trailing down Paige's abdomen, nearing her wetness, she thrust up against her fingers, trying to entice AJ to go further, she was desperate to feel her hot tongue pressing against her pussy. AJ took a moment to inhale Paige's scent, it was nice, natural smelling and doused with arousal, it was almost calling to AJ, begging her to taste it, she moved her mouth down, slowly pressing an open mouth kiss to Paige's swollen clit, taking it into her mouth. Paige gasped as AJ's wet mouth engulfed her clitoris her tongue swirling around the engorged mound, her mouth sucking and caressing Paige's wet lips, Paige continued to push her fingers into her hot hole, stroking that spot inside that made her legs weak.

AJ was so turned on she could feel the wetness dripping down her thighs, the sensations were overwhelming, the feeling of Paige's fingers, moving in and of her wet pussy, the taste of Paige's arousal wrapping around her tongue as she licked and lapped at Paige, the increasing ache in her neglected pussy. AJ couldn't take it anymore sliding her hand down to rub and caress at her own clit, stifling her moans against Paige's hot hole, moving her tongue down to tangle with Paige's fingers, pressing into her entrance, tasting her juices on Paige's hand.

Paige was completely out of it with bliss, her vision was clouded over, and all she could hear was the wet sounds of AJ eating her out, she was ricking her hips up, trying desperately to feel AJ's mouth on every inch of her pussy, she was so close, the ball of arousal sitting heavily in her crotch, ready to explode. AJ's tongue was speedily working over her cunt, lapping at her hole, sucking on her clit, pushing and pulling and dragging her closer and closer to the edge. Suddenly she was overcome with pleasure, her orgasm bursting forth, a warm tingling spreading from her pussy throughout her whole body, her legs shaking, her fingers covered in her hot juices.

AJ smiled as she felt Paige's orgasm shudder through her, her own fingers still working furiously against her clit, she wasn't far off, but she so desperately wanted Paige to be the one who got her there. Paige coming down from the intense high, realised she should probably return the favour, pushing herself up to her knees, she rolled AJ over onto her back, pressing her lips against AJ's tasting herself on AJ's mouth.

As she deeply kissed AJ, lapping up every bit of her taste, she slid her hand down to AJ's pussy, pushing her already wet fingers inside, her thumb flicking over the tip of AJ's clit. AJ moaned whorishly, writhing on the bed beneath Paige, her hands reaching up to grab Paige's ass, pulling her flush against her. Paige continued pumping her fingers in and out, her thumb working over AJ's swollen clit, her mouth moving down from the kiss, to trail gently across AJ's erect nipples.

The dual sensation of Paige's fingers inside her pussy, and her thumb caressing her clit, along with the gentle kisses Paige was laying across her nipples was all too much, and it didn't take long for the warmth to begin spreading through AJ's nether region. "mmhmm fuck" was all AJ let out as she felt her body jerk, and her orgasm wash over her, her body alight with sensation, her toes and fingers tingling with pleasure.

Paige felt the clench of AJ's pussy and the damp spread as she withdrew her hand, and moved to lay next to AJ, wrapping her arms around AJ's waist, pressing her face into the crook of her neck. "That was fun," AJ smiled at Paige, "Yeah it was, I'm glad you're my best friend" Paige smirked back.


End file.
